


One Fine Day

by xxxraquelita



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxraquelita/pseuds/xxxraquelita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt witnessed many moments in his life as a bridal designer – he moment a bride found her dress, saw herself in it for the first time, the one where she could see herself standing up in front of her family and friends and saying 'I do.' Working as he did in that industry, he hardly expected to have a moment of his own while he was at work, but that was exactly what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to whenidance for being a wonderful beta and to bowtiedarling who made the artwork that inspired this! Written for the Kurt/Blaine Reverse Bang.

 

 

If there was one thing Kurt Hummel loved, it was weddings. Not just in the sense of going to them, but everything about them. The ambiance, the food, the decor, the music and dancing, the way at least half the people in the congregation would cry even if they didn’t look the type, and the clothes. Especially the clothes.

 

There had been a time that he’d thought about going into wedding planning. It’d seemed like a perfect career path, what with the fact that he had a trunk full of color coded binders that were more organized than any of his notebooks for school had ever been. They had just been accumulating and growing since he was old enough to use scissors to take clippings out of magazines. And he had done his fair share of it over the years, though only for friends and never professionally. That had been enough to convince him that his focus should have been elsewhere – after dealing with the behind the scenes of the wedding and not being able to enjoy it as he usually did, he had a feeling that might ruin one of his favorite things in the world for him.

 

But the clothes.

 

Tuxedos were always a plus, because it was like some law of nature that anyone looked good as soon as they put one on. There were choices involved, of course – single or double breasted, tails or no, cummerbund or vest, tie, skinny tie, bow tie, pocket square, plain black or pinstriped, or maybe not even black at all – but as much as Kurt loved tuxedos, and he really truly did, they definitely weren’t his favorite piece of the fashion puzzle that was a wedding.

 

Bridal gowns were so much more versatile and gave such insight to the person who was wearing them. There was a difference between a person who would choose a mermaid gown with a high neck and one who wanted to walk down the aisle in an organza princess ball gown. Kurt had always known that what a person wore tended to speak about them, and when it came to bridal gowns it was no different – maybe even more so than what was hanging in the closet at home.

  
The other reason that he preferred working with the gowns to tuxedos was the women themselves. Of course there was the dealing with entourages of friends that came along ‘for support’ (though in Kurt’s years working in the industry he saw much more there to judge than support, based on comments and expressions in general) but in the end it came down to the woman who was the one getting married. She was the reason he loved what he did, because there was nothing that got to him quicker than seeing that look on her face when the moment happened.

 

Because there was that moment when she put on _the_ dress for the first time.

 

Kurt lived for that moment at work – the way he could always see it in her eyes and on every facet of her face. The second the back of the dress was zipped or laced up, clipped back to pull it to the right fit for her, and she looked at herself in the mirror that first time to see what she looked like. It was always so immediate and almost always silent – a moment of taking it in breathlessly before the quiet words started, because it was almost always murmured or whispered like the moment was sacred and deserving of delicacy in speech, which it was.

 

Maybe that was why Kurt was so good at what he did, because he understood how _that_ was the goal. It wasn’t about meeting a quota, or hitting a certain price point, but getting to that moment where his customer was rendered speechless for just long enough for them both to know that _yes_ , that was it. Of course it didn’t hurt that he had a serious eye for fashion and what styles looked best on certain body types, but also that he honed in on what the bride-to-be was saying – not just with her words but also her reactions, her facial expressions, because no matter how she felt about the dress, good or bad, there would always be an almost immediate reaction as soon as she saw herself in the mirror.

 

“Kurt!” It wasn’t uncommon for the consultants to come to him when they were having problems with clients, it was kind of part of his job for that to happen since he was the fashion director, and it wasn’t even uncommon for them to look harried when they did. Sugar, the one headed straight for him, looked more flustered than anyone he’d had to help in a long time.

 

“Are you alright?” he asked, zipping up the bag to the dress he’d been returning to the rack before turning to look her over for any signs of actual harm. It wouldn’t have been the first time a future bride had gone berserk and injured someone, though he couldn’t recall it happening since the time two had wanted to try on the same dress at the same time and it had ended with a ride to the hospital for more than one party involved.

 

“Yes,” Sugar replied quickly, her hands moving to her hips as she came to a stop. “I just have the most impossible situation out there.”

 

“What is it – bride or friends?”

 

“Bride. I know we try not to say anything negative but she might _actually_ be Satan. I keep finding dresses that fit everything she’s asked for but she’s hated them all!”

 

“Don’t worry, we’ll figure it out,” Kurt soothed, reaching out a hand to rest on her shoulder. Sugar might have been one of their newer consultants but she was generally pretty good, so he was certain she’d been doing all she could before resorting to asking for help. “Why don’t you go offer her a glass of water or something and I’ll be right out.”

 

Kurt smoothed down the lapels of his jacket as he glanced down at his watch, just double checking to make sure he didn’t have an upcoming appointment before making his way through the store room. It was just rows and rows of racks of dresses that he could gladly lose himself in for days, taking in the lace, satin, bateau and sweetheart necklines. They were all being kept clean and preserved in carefully zipped bags, and Kurt made it almost all the way to the front before something – or rather some _one –_ caught his eye and stopped him in his tracks.

 

“Excuse me,” Kurt said, keeping his tone cordial but clearly no nonsense as he cut across the distance between them. He tried to keep from being rude to customers and their friends, and the man who had been wandering along the row of dresses clearly wasn’t the _actual_ customer which meant he most assuredly was a friend – or worse to be rude to, a groom. “This area is for employees only.”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry.” The man started, turning quickly to look at Kurt, and Kurt almost faltered in his step. If Kurt didn’t know every employee who worked there so well, the guy standing there in the bow tie and pinstriped vest might have been able to pass as someone who _should_ have been back there. “I didn’t mean to – I was just trying to look, to help.”

 

“It’s fine,” Kurt cut in smoothly, shaking his head. “Was there something specific you were looking for? I’m sure if you told the consultant helping you, they’d be glad to find you some options. I could lend a hand in a few minutes, but right now I’m headed out...”

 

“Oh no, it’s fine,” he replied, his hand moving up to his chest briefly before he waved it airily around at the dresses. “It was part trying to help but also needing a few minutes to get away. I wasn’t looking for anything in particular.”

 

“I’ll walk you out, then.” Kurt started down the aisle, glad when the man fell in step beside him. Just walking past him had given Kurt enough time to take him in completely – from the shine of his shoes to the cut of his pants, the way his vest nipped in at his waist, all the way up to how his hair was parted and gelled so particularly. He was definitely handsome and well put together in so many ways that Kurt could appreciate, but he was also _there_ which meant he was with someone. “I’m Kurt, by the way.”

 

“Blaine. And again, I’m so sorry.”

 

“You’re fine, don’t worry,” Kurt replied with a soft smile, glad when it was returned by Blaine as he held the door open for the both of them to move out into the showroom. “I’m sure you’re missed by your bride-to-be, so I’ll just keep your trespassing between the two of us just let you off with a warning this time.”

 

“Why thank you,” Blaine said, his eyes sparkling as he grinned. “I appreciate it. Speaking of, I _should_ be getting back before anything happens...” He trailed off and rocked on his heels before he started to take a few steps back. “Thanks for not giving me a citation.”

 

Kurt barely had time to watch him go, which he considered a pity, before Sugar entered his line of sight and drew his attention away. He certainly hadn’t been staring, because that would have been unprofessional, but he’d definitely been appreciating Blaine’s fashion choices in much better lighting than had been in the storeroom. There _was_ a lot to appreciate, but then there was Sugar, and Kurt moved over so she could speak to him without the entire room hearing them.

 

“The water placated her but not for very long,” Sugar murmured, just loud enough for him to hear. “She got a call or something that might have made it worse?”

 

“It’s all going to be fine,” Kurt said, resting a hand on her shoulder and feeling her take in a deep breath. “If it’s not the day for her to find it, it’s not the day, but we’re going to do our best to find it for her if we can – and if we do, maybe we can make up for whatever that call was and make her smile. Okay?”

 

“Well it’d be the first time she’s smiled since she got here,” Sugar replied before taking another breath and letting a bright smile take over her features, turning on her heel. She led him across the room to where she had her client waiting, a pretty but annoyed looking Latina woman who only had one person sitting on the couch with her.

 

Blaine.

 

“Santana, this is Kurt Hummel, our fashion director,” Sugar began, drawing the attention of both Blaine and the woman beside him, who narrowed her eyes as they swept up Kurt to his face. “He knows our collection better than anyone, and—”

 

“Listen princess,” Santana cut in, and Kurt wasn’t entirely sure she was talking to Sugar. “All I want is a dress that accentuates how smoking damn hot I am, okay? All I’ve been shown so far has made me look mediocrely sexy at best. None of this soft and pretty shit – that’s not me.”

 

“Alright,” Kurt replied calmly, clasping his hands in front of him. “Did you have any specific ideas on silhouette? I know Sugar has been working with you, but the more details you can give me, the easier it will be for me to find something you want.”

 

“As I told pintsize, I want a mermaid gown but I don’t want the bottom of it to be all crazy big and poofy. No taffeta, no satin.”

 

Kurt kept a mental checklist as Santana went on a little more, but he let his attention shift to Blaine for a few seconds, because he figured that might be a better gauge of if Santana was actually as bad as she was coming off as a first impression. He could easily see why Sugar had gotten so flustered, but the way Blaine was sitting there with his lips pursed and an attentive but worn expression on his face told him that she couldn’t have been _that_ bad overall. He hoped she was just nervous and that was what was making her so prickly.

 

“I think I know a few dresses that fit those criteria,” Kurt said once she’d finished speaking and looked up at him with a raised eyebrow like she’d just thrown down some kind of challenge. “Why don’t you go with Sugar back to the fitting room and I’ll bring them back to you once I’ve gathered them together?”

 

There were several options running through his head as Santana got up and strode off toward the fitting rooms with Sugar scuttling along beside her. Kurt was about to turn to go off to collect the different gowns when Blaine got to his feet and reached out to touch his arm to stop him.

 

“She’s nervous,” Blaine murmured, glancing in the direction she’d gone before looking back to Kurt. Those eyes of his were just so earnest and shining, deep like Kurt could get lost in them with how much he clearly cared about Santana and how she was dealing with the whole experience. Kurt had lost count of how many brides he’d seen who were lost in their nerves and anxiety to the point that they left without Kurt feeling like they’d been helped at all. “She’s not normally like this. Well, not _quite_ like this.”

 

“Blaine, it’s fine.”

 

“Apparently her future wife is here,” Blaine added quickly, biting his lip as his gaze flitted around the showroom. Kurt blinked, not sure exactly what he’d been assuming but he hadn’t been expecting the words _future wife_ to be coming. “She wasn’t _supposed_ to be but somehow they both made appointments on the same day without realizing it and she got a text from her saying that she was about to go try on poofy dresses. That kind of... upped the nerves. That _might_ have been why I was wandering through your giant room of dresses – trying to help but also get away from the volcano of nerves that is Santana Lopez.”

  
“What’s her name? The future wife?”

 

“Brittany. Brittany Pierce.”

 

“I’ll find out who’s assisting her and give them a heads up about the situation,” Kurt replied, absently checking the buttons on his jacket. “Thanks for letting me know.”

 

It was easy enough to check the schedule for the day to find the consultant who was helping Brittany, but with Santana already closed off in a fitting room, Kurt didn’t want to delay getting a dress to her any further. He swiftly made his way through the storeroom, grabbing a few options he’d been thinking about off the racks and gripping the hangers over his shoulder as he moved toward the fitting rooms to deliver them.

 

There were plenty of mermaid gowns, the majority of which would look stunning on Santana, he was sure, but her specifications had narrowed it down pretty well. He’d almost selected at least one that would have been rejected, just because he knew it would look amazing, but considering how testy she’d already been and _then_ what he’d learned from Blaine, well, Kurt didn’t exactly want to go around poking any bears.

 

Thankfully there was another consultant moving through the corridor as Kurt walked toward the fitting room where he saw Sugar, and he quickly asked them to find out who was working the Brittany and get back to him about it. Keeping the two brides separate wouldn’t be that difficult, he hoped – after all, the showroom was certainly big enough to make it possible – but everyone involved on staff needed to be aware of what was going on otherwise it could get messy. The two brides running into each other on their ways in and out of the fitting rooms, for example.

  
After handing the dresses off to Sugar, Kurt went back out to the showroom to find who he needed to talk to about Brittany. It only took a brief conversation to explain what was going on, and to quickly realize that he hadn’t put much thought into what Santana’s fiancée would be like, but his brief introduction to Brittany when she’d come over was definitely not what he’d expected. For one thing, she seemed pleasant. And another, she seemed to not be stressed about being there at all. At least there was that small favor.

 

That done, Kurt walked back to the area where he knew Blaine was waiting for Santana to come back out – hopefully wearing a dress she didn’t hate, and maybe even liked. He was sitting there so patiently, legs crossed and an impartial expression on his face that looked a bit like vague interest as he looked around the room at everything going on around him. It was the rare person who came along with who didn’t immediately pull out their phone to occupy their time while they waited.

 

“Everything should be taken care of,” he said as he stepped up beside the couch, and Blaine’s gaze moved from the girl trying on a dress across the room to up at Kurt, his eyes lighting up.

 

“Thank you so much,” Blaine replied, scooting over a little to make more room and then gesturing for Kurt to sit. “Or, I mean, unless you were just stopping by to say that and had to go help someone else...”

 

“No, I can sit.” Kurt slid onto the couch, unbuttoning his jacket as he did and offering Blaine a soft smile. “I’m invested in this whole dress finding adventure now.”

 

“I really appreciate it.”

 

“So what’s your role in all this?” Kurt asked, truly interested and also figuring it was a good topic of conversation while they waited. Just like how what dress a bride chose said a lot about them, so did who they brought with them to find it. From what he could tell, Blaine was a good choice to bring – he seemed like a calming presence compared to, in his own words, the volcano of nerves that was Santana. “Just a friend? Relative? Best man?”

  
“Best man,” Blaine confirmed with a nod, his eyes almost sparkling as his smile grew. “Well, attendant. They aren’t having groomsmen and bridesmaids because... well, obviously. But yes, best attendant.”

 

“Quite the honor,” Kurt replied, going to speak further when he caught a glimpse of Sugar and broke off. “Here we go...”

 

Santana looked stunning in the dress, there was no question about that, and Kurt watched as Blaine shifted beside him, uncrossing his legs and perching himself on the edge of the couch to look at her as she stepped up on the pedestal in front of the mirrors. She was hard to read, but at least she didn’t look as annoyed or frustrated as she had when they’d first met, so Kurt was taking that as a plus.

 

The[ dress](http://www.capturebrides.com/Images/Alita-Graham-High-Neck-Mermaid-Wedding-Dress-with-No-Waist.jpg) she was wearing was the one Kurt had expected her to like the least out of what he’d picked, though he’d been confident she would look amazing in it – which she did. It was lace, had a high neckline, and had the potential to come off as soft and pretty but mostly Kurt saw it as looking regal and posh. He hoped that part came off more than the delicacy of the lace and kept Santana from losing confidence in his dress finding abilities.

 

“You look incredible,” Blaine said softly, getting up to his feet so he could move in closer to his friend. Kurt followed suit, walking to stand by Sugar to let his gaze sweep over Santana and try to evaluate her expression.

 

“This ribbon can be something other than white,” Kurt commented, gesturing to the embellishment around her waist. “It could easily be matched to one of your wedding colors, or flowers, or anything you’d like.” He paused, looking up at her. “How do you feel about it?”

 

“I like it,” Santana began, head tilting as she looked at herself in the mirror. “I thought I’d hate it because,” she paused, gesturing up to the neckline, but then shrugged and glanced over the shoulder at the train.

 

“It makes you look elegant,” Blaine offered, which was exactly what Kurt had been thinking when he picked it out, so he was glad at least someone else saw it too.

 

“So you like it, but I’m not getting the impression you _love_ it,” Kurt continued, raising an eyebrow as she looked back to him. “Right?”

 

“I mean it’s definitely the best thing I’ve tried on so far but I don’t think I want it.”

 

At least the sharp edge that had been in Santana’s voice when they’d first met was gone, which was good because Kurt wasn’t sure how much of it he could have dealt with if he knew he was giving her quality choices that matched her criteria. It was the only dress he’d taken to them that had a neckline like that, so if that was where her concern was, it wouldn’t be repeated.

 

“Well let’s go get you into one of the other options then,” Sugar piped up, clearly glad that it was going better than it had been earlier when she’d been on her own. Blaine held out a hand to help Santana down from the pedestal, a gesture that made Kurt smile, and seconds later it was just back to the two of them sitting on the couch again, waiting.

 

“That was a gorgeous dress,” Blaine said, folding his arms across his stomach and looking over. “I’m kind of sad she didn’t like it more.”

 

“I’m sure she’d look incredible in anything we have here, honestly,” Kurt offered, absently picking a piece of lint off his sleeve. “That was a wild card pick, I didn’t expect her to want it but I expected her to look great, with the hope that it might open her eyes to more options than she’d previously considered.”

 

“You’re sneaky.” Blaine grinned at him, eyes sparkling, and Kurt couldn’t help but grin back. “I like that.”

 

“Well she didn’t give me many options with all that pickiness,” Kurt said, waving his hand airily. “There are only so many dresses, you see...”

 

“I don’t believe that for a second,” Blaine scoffed, still grinning all the same. “I saw your giant room of dresses.”

 

“Illegally, I might add,” Kurt added, playfully giving him a look. “I could still kick you out.”

 

“Oh would you like to explain that to Santana?” Blaine asked innocently, eyebrows raising. “And then have to deal with her on your own afterward?”

 

“Explain to her that her best attendant was trespassing in our store to avoid dealing with her wrath? I mean, I’m not sure who would get it worse...”

 

“Okay, okay, shhh....”

 

“Alright, I’ll keep it our little secret,” Kurt relented with a grin. “So assuming you know Brittany fairly well, what kind of dress is she going to be looking for? Is it going to clash with what Santana’s wanting, or will they work?”

 

Blaine smiled softly, tilting his head in thought for a moment before answering. “Brittany’s kind of like a fairy princess, so I don’t think she was joking about the dress being poofy when she sent that text. I think it’ll work, though. I can’t imagine it clashing.”

 

They went through two other dresses –[ one](http://208.112.126.76/pics/items/large/Lazaro-12963-large.jpg) a silk organza with a sweetheart neckline that looked divine and Kurt thought she was going to go for in the end but she didn’t, and the[ other](http://208.112.126.76/pics/items/large/MZ2-by-Mark-Zunino-15198-large.MarkZunino-74510-_MG_7653.jpg) in lace with that same sweetheart neckline but with cap sleeves that ended up being slightly too much on the delicate side for Santana’s liking. Blaine was easy to talk to while they waited, far easier than most friends who came along, which made Kurt not mind at all that he probably should have been doing other things than just sitting there and talking. If someone needed him, they knew exactly where he was and that they could come get him if necessary.

 

Still, he excused himself after the third dress to go check on how Brittany was doing. She’d also only brought one person with her for input, another blonde girl who seemed far less bubbly than the bride but still pleasant all the same. Blaine had been right about the dress choices she was making, considering that while Kurt was over in that area he saw her in a[ ball gown](http://208.112.126.76/pics/items/large/Dennis-Basso-15214-large.DennisBasso-1176-905.jpeg) with a beaded bodice and taffeta layered skirt. It definitely met the poofy description, but even having just barely met her before it was clear that the dress was too elaborate and serious for Brittany. It definitely wasn’t the one she was going to choose at the end of the day.

 

Kurt made it back to the couch just before Sugar emerged and he didn’t even have a chance to sit down. She looked ecstatic, which was great news, and Santana was walking right behind her with an honest to God smile turning up the corners of her mouth.

 

It was the last[ dress](http://208.112.126.76/pics/items/large/Maggie-Sottero-15084-large.Arabella.jpg) that Kurt had found for her, and from the beginning he was almost certain it would be the one she would pick. She’d said she wanted to look _smoking damn hot_ and if Kurt was only limited to choosing three words for how she looked as she stepped up onto the pedestal, it would have been those. The dress was lace with beaded embroidery, with just enough embellishment to sparkle and keep it from appearing plain – as if it could have ever been described as that – and it hugged to Santana’s body like it had been made for her from the very beginning.

 

“Oh wow,” Blaine breathed, getting to his feet and walking up beside her, fingers moving up to touch the lacing of the corseted back before meeting her gaze in the mirror. “San...”

 

“Don’t tell me I’m turning you straight, Blaine,” she interrupted, but her tone was just light and teasing, not anywhere near the harshness from earlier, though there was something behind it that Kurt couldn’t place. “Because I’ve got news for you.”

 

Blaine just scrunched his nose as he watched her in the mirror, and there was something in his expression that Kurt _could_ place. He looked proud, though of what exactly Kurt wasn’t sure. Maybe that Santana had gotten over her nerves and anxiety and whatever else she’d had going on earlier in the day and managed to let herself find something she liked – though Kurt hoped she loved it rather than just liked. No matter what it was, Blaine’s eyes were shining.

 

“How do you feel about _this_ one?” Kurt asked, though from the look on Sugar’s face when they’d come back out, he was pretty sure he knew.

 

“This one...” Santana started, her gaze lowering to look down at the hem of the skirt and then follow the gown the rest of the way up in the mirror before she met Kurt’s gaze in it, and _her_ eyes were shining too, just like Blaine’s. “This one is perfect.”

 

“Here,” Sugar said, shifting over closer and handing Kurt a veil. “Let’s make it look official.”

 

Santana was too tall for Sugar to put the veil on while she was standing up on the pedestal, so Kurt gladly took it and stepped in closer. It took a little bit of pulling her hair back, since she’d been wearing it loose which didn’t exactly lend itself to being helpful when it came to the comb of the veil staying put. It was done simply enough, and once the veil was secure in her hair and draping down over her shoulders, Santana burst into tears.

 

“I’m sorry,” she managed to choke out amidst the tears, reaching out and resting a hand on Blaine’s shoulder as he handed a handkerchief up to her. A tear or two had slipped from Blaine’s eyes as soon as Santana had started off, and Kurt stepped over to offer him his own handkerchief to wipe his eyes, which Blaine took with a grateful smile. “I’m just, I’m really happy...”

 

“It’s okay,” Blaine murmured, and Kurt’s gaze followed Blaine’s hand as it moved to take Santana’s from his shoulder and hold it in his own, his lips brushing over the back of it.

 

“I’m getting _married_...”

 

“I know, you told me a while ago,” Blaine replied with a hint of teasing in his voice, and Santana pulled her hand away to swat at him. That seemed to be enough to help her get a handle on herself again, and she drew in a deep breath to calm down.

 

“This is it,” she said firmly, staring at herself in the mirror and giving a nod. “This is the dress.”

 

Sugar led her back to the fitting room to get her changed back into the clothes she’d worn in, and Blaine smiled over at Kurt once they were left on their own. There was a moment of silence before Blaine held his handkerchief out to him, a faint bashfulness in his eyes.

 

“Thank you, I didn’t really think...” Blaine waved his hand around a little once Kurt had taken it back, giving a shrug as if that explained the rest.

 

“It’s no problem,” Kurt replied, tucking it back into his pocket and offering him a smile.

 

“I mean, I know it’s your job, but _thank you_ for finding that dress,” Blaine continued, reaching out to touch Kurt’s arm lightly. “There couldn’t be a more perfect one for her.”

 

“I do my best.” Kurt smiled a little more as he took in Blaine’s touch, and he felt the edge of something in his pocket under his handkerchief – one of his business cards. “Oh, here.” He pulled it out and held it over for Blaine to take. “I’m sure you’re going to have your hands full – best attendant and all, and one bride is usually enough to deal with let alone two... if there’s anything else I can do to help...”

  
It wasn’t something that Kurt did – ever. Sure, he gave his card to people for questions they had, but never with the offer to help them outside the parameters of his job. He had way too much on his plate for that kind of thing, and that was what wedding planners were for, but he wasn’t kidding about the two brides situation. And Blaine was ridiculously handsome. It was mostly that second part, if he was being honest, but if anyone asked he wouldn’t admit it.

 

“Oh,” Blaine said softly as he took it, turning it over in his fingers and looking down at it before letting his gaze move up to Kurt’s again. “Thank you.”

 

“Kurt? Could you help me with something?” Mercedes called from the next area over, making him close his eyes briefly for the horrible timing of it all. There were lines that he never allowed himself to cross, because business and personal lives were best kept separate, but it wasn’t like _Blaine_ was the client there – Santana was. The fact that he’d met him at his job was merely a coincidence, and that was why he pulled a pen from his pocket as he opened his eyes and took the card back from Blaine.

 

“Sugar will be taking Santana up to the front once she’s changed, so you can meet them up there,” he explained as he scrawled his cell phone number on the card beneath his business line, handing the card back to Blaine and tucking his pen away again. “Don’t be a stranger, okay?”

 

He barely had a chance to watch Blaine’s eyes flicker over the new number on the card before meeting his again before Mercedes called his name a second time and he offered Blaine a smile before turning on his heel to go help her, and the entire way over he couldn’t help but hope that Blaine would take him up on that.

 

When he glanced over his shoulder back to where Blaine was standing, he was gone, and Kurt hoped it wasn’t the last he would see him.

 

\-----

 

To be fair, Kurt hadn’t expected Blaine to call. It had been a complete chance to give him his phone number in the first place, and it wasn’t as though their first encounter with each other had been any kind of typical. He didn’t even know if Blaine had a boyfriend but he  _did_ know that he hadn’t seen a ring on his finger, which was just one of those things he automatically noticed thanks to the line of work he was in, not just when the guy was incredibly cute. There was still that little bit of hope, however, that lingered in the back of his mind and came to the forefront of his thoughts every so often – that chance that it might still happen.

 

It wasn’t uncommon for Kurt to get calls from numbers he didn’t have in his phone, either, so any time that happened there would be that glimmer of hope and then it would immediately disappear once he checked his voicemail and it was immediately obvious that it hadn’t been Blaine. Thankfully work kept him busy enough that it was a rare day when he thought on it for more than a few seconds after deleting the voicemail, because getting whisked off to help someone find their perfect dress was more than enough distraction.

 

“Hey, Kurt…”

 

That was why it caught him off guard when Blaine’s voice came through his phone after a particularly long day at work where there had been more than one meltdown due to an overbearing mother that Kurt had then had to have stern words with – to remind them that it wasn’t about them and maybe they should keep their focus on what their daughter wanted because this was supposed to be  _happy_  and the only tears they liked to see there were ones of joy.

 

“…it’s Blaine. Anderson. I don’t know if you remember me because I know you see a  _lot_ of people every day but if it helps I was with a Santana Lopez when I was there, and you’d said if I had any questions about wedding things I could call… so that’s what I’m doing! I thought maybe we could meet for coffee or something? If the offer still stands, I mean. Obviously if you’re too busy or don’t have the time, that’s fine, but I figured it was worth a shot. Anyway… let me know!”

 

Of course Kurt had hoped Blaine would call for reasons other than needing help with his friend’s wedding, but considering that was the entire reason Kurt had given for giving him his card in the first place, he wasn’t particularly surprised by it. He saved Blaine’s number in his phone and returned his call, leaving a message when it went to voicemail about how he’d be glad to try and answer any questions that Blaine had and a basic skeleton of his schedule to try and figure out when they could meet. Then all he could do was wait again.

 

As it turned out, both he and Blaine were spectacularly good at just missing each other’s calls. Kurt wasn’t sure if they could have done any better at it if they’d tried, but after the fifth attempt to call and coordinate something, they switched to texting because it was easier to answer right away, quickly, and also made for a less frustrating experience on both ends as opposed to missing  _yet another_  call.

 

In the end, they settled on a day when Kurt knew he could swing coming in late to work because the schedule was unusually empty for the morning, and there was a coffee shop close enough that even if it ran a little over he could make it there in less time than otherwise. Despite working there for so many years, Kurt had never heard of the shop that Blaine had found when he’d searched – and when they sent someone on coffee runs it was always to Starbucks, because that was the easiest. When he walked in that morning, he wasn’t sure how he’d never been there before.

 

It was a quiet calm in the midst of a busy, bustling city. Sure, it was off a side street and not quite in the middle of everything as so much else was, but as soon as the door shut behind him it was like he’d entered another world. Kurt couldn’t even hear the streets outside, and it wasn’t because there was music playing loudly or anything like that but somehow, and he had no idea how, it was soft ambient noise and gentle conversations and laughter. It was enough to make him stop and pause just inside the doorway for a long moment, taking it in, before realizing he was probably blocking the door and should move.

 

“Kurt!” Blaine had been settled at a table but as soon as Kurt looked over, he was already getting to his feet. He looked just as put together as he had the first time Kurt had seen him, just slightly dressed down if it could even be called that – nice jeans instead of dress pants, cardigan instead of a vest, but still a bow tie. “I’m so glad you could make it.”

 

“Of course,” Kurt replied, adjusting his bag over his shoulder. “Have you been waiting long? I didn’t think I was running late...”

 

“Oh no, I just got here a few minutes ago – I got an express train so that cut my trip down some.” Blaine smiled, closing the distance between them. “I didn’t get anything to drink yet, I was waiting for you.”

 

“Then shall we?” Kurt asked, cocking his head toward the counter for a moment before Blaine nodded and they moved up to order. Blaine insisted on buying, despite Kurt’s protest, since Kurt was only there because of his need for help.  _It’s only fair,_ he’d said, swiftly stepping in front of Kurt to block him from being able to hand any money to the barista behind the counter.

 

No one took the table where Blaine had been sitting before they both had their drinks and they were able to reclaim it easily. Kurt slid into his seat still in slight awe of the atmosphere of the cafe and how it still felt like it was set aside from the rest of the city. He lifted his bag off his shoulder and hooked it over the back of his chair, crossing his legs and holding his cup between both his hands as he looked across the table at Blaine, who had done somewhat similar things to get settled.

 

“Now. How can I help?”

 

“There are some slight details that I don’t have the information to figure out,” Blaine began, stirring his coffee before lifting it up to take a sip. “I’ve only been in one wedding before and it was my brother’s and his now-wife was very detailed and organized and there was pretty much an itinerary for everyone and everything involved, which I think was mostly to keep my brother on task, but the point is that I didn’t have to be in charge of anything.”

 

“And now you do,” Kurt prodded, gesturing airily with one of his hands before placing it on his cup again and taking in the warmth against his fingers. “What’s giving you trouble?”

 

“Well neither Santana nor Brittany seem to have opinions in regards to attire for the men in the wedding party and they put me in charge of it,” Blaine continued, and Kurt thought that had been a wise choice by the brides since everything he’d seen of Blaine’s personal style that far lent itself to good choices. “Which is all well and good, but I only know what Santana’s dress looks like and I don’t want to choose anything that would look ridiculous with Brittany’s. Which I was  _hoping_ you would have intel, because I tried to ask her and she was less than helpful.”

 

“Ah yes,” Kurt said, humming softly as he tilted his head in thought. “If I remember correctly...” He knew that he did, because he’d made sure to check in on Brittany once Blaine and Santana had left just to make sure everything was going smoothly. “It’s very beautiful and cute at the same time. Tea length, strapless, organza, almost looks like there are polka dots on it...”

 

“Polka dots?” Blaine asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Very tasteful polka dots,” Kurt amended, letting go of his cup to reach around to his bag and dig into it. “I don’t have a picture...”

 

“Oh I didn’t expect you to,” Blaine said quickly, shaking his head. “Especially since I didn’t warn you or anything, it’s okay.”

 

Kurt pulled out a notepad and a pencil, holding them up to show him a moment before clicking out the lead of the pencil and quickly drawing a simple sketch of the dress he’d seen Brittany settle on. It wasn’t the easiest thing to show how subtle the dots were, but he tried his best and then slid the pad across the table to him. “They almost look like petals on the organza,” he supplied as Blaine looked down at the drawing. “Not like  _polka dots_ polka dots. It’s a very sweet look.”

 

“It definitely looks like something she’d wear,” Blaine replied, his fingertips brushing across the page before his gaze flickered up to meet Kurt’s and he nudged the notepad to the middle of the table between them. “So professional opinion, if I’m allowed to ask for it...”

 

“Of course, go for it.”

 

“It’s happening at the Foundry, out in the courtyard, the girls in the party are wearing cocktail length dresses... I’m thinking full out suits are not necessarily the best way to go.”

 

“And neither Brittany nor Santana have opinions regarding this?” Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“I was informed not to show up naked,” Blaine said with a hint of dryness in his tone, the corners of his mouth curving up. “And of the colors involved, but other than that it was left to my discretion – though it  _will_ be cleared by Santana before it’s finalized...”

 

“I’m guessing this isn’t a black tie affair in terms of the guests who are coming, then.”

 

“Not at all.” Blaine pulled out his phone and swiped through a few things on the screen before holding it over for him. “Those are the dresses the girls are wearing.”

 

They were pretty dresses, Kurt would readily admit – cocktail length, boat neckline, a pleated slim skirt with a nice waistline, and when he flipped to the next picture he could see the detail of the low back, which had a bow flat against the bottom of it. They were simple but elegant, and he immediately thought of the only other person in the bridal party he’d met – Quinn – and how it would look on her, which was stunning. “Are they going to be in this color?”

 

“Yes,” Blaine answered, sitting up a little to peek down at his phone. “Well, some of them.”

 

“And the others?” Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow, his gaze moving from the picture on the screen up to Blaine.

 

“Well the wedding color are red and pink, so... either that shade of pink,” Blaine replied, nodding down to the phone, “or red.”

 

“I mean, a suit  _would_ look well with these,” Kurt began, passing the phone back to him. “But you’re right, it might not necessarily fit the best if it’s somewhat casual and outside in summer, and you’re allowed to play around a little with what you’re wearing. It can still be classy and elegant without a jacket.”

 

“I was thinking of not having a jacket,” Blaine agreed with a nod, swiping through a few more pictures on his phone before turning it back to Kurt. “This was what I was considering, overall. A light grey pant, which seemed to fit better with the setting, and then the tie could match the colors...”

 

Blaine was right that it worked, because the picture on the phone was of him dressed exactly as he’d been describing. Grey trousers with a light pinstripe, white button up dress shirt with white suspenders over top, and a red bow tie to finish it off. There was someone else with him in the picture, another man dressed identically save for the fact that he was wearing a pink skinny tie instead. Kurt tilted his head as he mulled it all over, the brides’ dresses, the bridesmaid’s dresses, and the outfits there in front of him, and he had to admit that it was destined to be a rather nice looking wedding all around.

 

“That looks great,” he said with a soft smile, stealing one last glance at the picture before giving the phone back for what he assumed was the last time. “You seem to have this situation under control – I’m not sure why you thought you needed my help at all.”

 

“Honestly?” Blaine bit his lip with a grin, setting his phone off to the side and looking up at Kurt through his eyelashes. “That was kind of just an excuse to get to buy you coffee.”

 

The words took a moment to sink in, considering that Kurt was still in the work mindset in regards to helping Blaine figure something out for the upcoming wedding. His head tilted slightly and the corners of his mouth turned up into a more genuine smile as he tightened his grip on the cup and let it all register. Of course he’d been hoping for that sort of outcome when he’d given Blaine his number, but the original call and following conversations hadn’t given him much thought that  _that_ had been the reason for it all. Except there they were.

 

“You could have just led with that,” he teased gently. “I love coffee, I would have agreed so easily...”

 

“Well I didn’t know,” Blaine replied, smiling as he took a long sip of his coffee. “I know how busy you must be, so I couldn’t be sure. I figured if I lured you here with wedding talk...”

 

“It  _was_ a good strategy,” Kurt conceded, and as if on cue from Blaine referencing that he was busy, his phone buzzed with the alarm he’d set to remind himself to head to work. “Speaking of...”

 

“Oh, you have to go?” Blaine asked, disappointment flickering across his features.

 

Kurt was sure he looked the same himself, because he didn’t  _want_ to go. He’d been completely content to sit there in that little piece of quiet in the middle of a loud city, getting glimpses into Blaine’s life with the offhand comments about his family, or how he spoke about his friends, but all good things had to come to an end and work called. At least he knew about that coffee shop then, and how much of an escape it felt like, which was only  _part_  of the reason he said what he did as he gathered his things back into his bag. Blaine was the much bigger part of the reason.

 

“So, next week."

 

“Next week?” Blaine repeated, his head tilting to the side and his brow furrowing.

 

“Next week  _I’m_ buying the coffee,” Kurt said, slipping the strap of his bag over his shoulder as he got to his feet. “I’m not sure what day will work but I’m sure we’ll find a time. That is, unless you find yourself with  _actual_ questions regarding this wedding in which case you’re free to make an appointment.”

 

A light smirk played at the corners of his mouth as he watched Blaine’s features brighten, and that was exactly what he’d been hoping for – that disappointment that had been there to melt away and the possibilities for the near future to take over instead. He knew that  _he’d_ had that feeling when Blaine had mentioned it all being a ploy just to buy him coffee, so he’d wanted to return the favor.

 

“Next week,” Blaine replied with a nod, smiling and getting up to his feet, his hand extending out and Kurt brought his own up to meet it, taking in the soft warmth of Blaine’s skin and the firmness of his fingers pressed against his own. “I can’t wait."

 

\-----

 

Kurt _did_ buy the next week, then Blaine the week after that. Meeting once a week for coffee quickly became a habit, despite the day of the week changing dependent on schedules. They traded off paying just like they’d started, and when they forgot who had done it that week prior and started to question it, the barista was easily able to answer for them, which they took as a testament to just how much of a regular thing it had turned into.

 

Meeting Blaine for coffee was easily the highlight of Kurt’s week every week, and that was saying something considering how much he genuinely enjoyed his job and looked forward to going in every day – despite the stress that was involved, he lived for those moments of finding _the dress_ and those moments always made up for any frustrations along the path. But those mornings when he woke up a little earlier than usual and got to escape into the quiet calm of that coffee shop with Blaine, those were his favorites.

 

If not for his forethought every time to set an alarm on his phone for the time he _really_ had to leave to head to work, Kurt was sure that those mornings would easily turn into afternoons, evenings, and he could easily see himself spending an entire day there. The conversations were always wonderful, whether he was going on about a new collection that had come in or a bride the other day had been particularly difficult to deal with – and Blaine always wanted to know everything, preferably with as much detail as possible – or Blaine spoke about his work, which was equally interesting to Kurt because they’d managed to go through an entire month and a half of meeting for coffee once a week before Blaine bothered to mention what it was he did, and that was performing in a show on Broadway.

 

It was one of those things that Kurt might have realized on his own if he’d put two and two together, as thinking back on it there had been more than enough references or hints to things that would have pointed him to the conclusion that Blaine was a successful performer – though that didn’t necessarily mean Broadway. He’d paid a lot more attention to the theatre scene when he’d first moved to New York but not as much as the years had passed. That didn’t change the fact that he knew it was a _big_ deal and the fact that Blaine was the lead in the revival of _The Last Five Years_ , opposite Santana, was impressive.

 

“You’ll have to come see it sometime,” Blaine had said with a smile. “I’ll get you a ticket, just let me know.”

 

Going to see the show was the first time Kurt saw Blaine outside of the coffee shop or work, and it was enough to make him sad that he hadn’t known about it sooner because Blaine was incredible up on that stage. Santana was, too, and Kurt could see why they would have gotten so close performing together like they were, but _Blaine_. It was amazing to see the person he’d gotten to know little by little over the months just transform and perform and leave him breathless for the first time.

 

That night was a lot of firsts, and Kurt remembered them all. It was the first time Blaine took his breath away. Then later, after the show when they’d gone out for a drink, it was the first time they’d held hands – standing side by side at the bar and letting their fingers memorize the pressure of the other’s, palm warm and comforting against each other. It was the first time Kurt had worn a bow tie on a day when he’d seen Blaine, which he had done _specifically_ for that reason and it had really gone over well, from as far as he’d been able to tell.

 

And then, when they’d left the bar and gotten to the subway that Kurt needed to take to get to his apartment, which was not the one that Blaine was taking and meant it was the point where their night was splintering off, it was the first time they kissed.

 

That was the second time Blaine left him breathless.

 

It wasn’t anything that Kurt had been expecting, but nothing that night had been. He’d gone into the night with not very many expectations at all. He’d been fully prepared to be blown away by the show, and yet somehow it had surpassed even that. There had been the hope of getting to spend some time with Blaine after, but he wasn’t sure how Blaine normally spent his evenings after shows since he’d only ever seen him in the mornings. He definitely hadn’t expected to find himself pulled in so close that he couldn’t quite tell where he stopped and Blaine began, his arms wound around tight around Blaine’s shoulders as their mouths pressed together firmly.

 

That was the moment that everything changed, and Kurt spent the subway ride home with the phantom feel of Blaine’s lips against his, the taste of him still on his tongue in a way that he hoped never fully disappeared. By the time he got home, he had a missed call and a voicemail left from Blaine, thanks to the shoddy cell phone reception on the train, and he let it play once he was back in the semi-quiet of his apartment where he didn’t have to complete with street noise that wasn’t being dampened in any way.

 

“I know I _just_ saw you but I’m just… I’m really glad you came tonight, and that you liked the show. That means a lot to me. And everything else, I… had such a perfect night and I hope you did too. I can’t wait for coffee this week and I know it’s technically your turn but _I’m_ buying since you insisted on getting the drinks tonight. I’ll see you soon.”

 

Meeting for coffee was never the same after that. Kurt had always looked forward to those mornings the most but after that night there was an extra thrill that came with it. The first time he’d walked into the coffee shop after that night, Blaine had been sitting at their normal table, waiting like always, but he’d immediately gotten up and held his hand out for Kurt’s – and they’d walked up to the counter to order with fingers laced and the light squeeze of each other’s hands. The barista had given them extra biscotti with the excuse they’d made too much but Kurt had to assume it had something with the look she’d given them, and that was one that had clearly said – _finally._

 

Because their schedules were so opposite, and Kurt’s even busier than usual thanks to the season, coffee was all they had – which meant that meeting for coffee once a week quickly turned into twice a week, then every other day, and by the time Santana and Brittany’s dresses were finished and came in to the store, it was to the point where Kurt got to see Blaine every morning. He’d grown accustomed to it more than anything else, the same smile he got every time he walked through the door, the way Blaine’s hand felt in his own, the press of Blaine’s lips against his own or his cheek, how Blaine’s eyes almost seemed to sparkle when he laughed – and how that laugh was one of Kurt’s favorite sounds in the world.

 

“You’re almost late,” Mercedes greeted as Kurt walked into the backroom, fixing his jacket from where it had gotten twisted thanks to his bag as he took it off.

 

“But I’m not,” he replied, offering her a smile in greeting. “Sorry, there was a slight delay with my coffee.” He held up his almost empty cup as proof, but Mercedes just folded her arms with a smirk.

 

“Uh-huh. Sure there was. Am I ever going to meet the _delay with your coffee_ or is he shy?”

 

“So what all do we have on the schedule for today?” Kurt asked smoothly, ignoring her question and moving over to look at the schedule of appointments. There were so many people coming in and they had probably every consultant on staff there because of how busy it was, and that wasn’t even counting the fittings being done outside of the normal appointments to look at dresses.

 

“It’s mostly business as usual, just busy,” Mercedes replied, sidling up beside him and running her finger down the list. “Nothing different than it has been.”

 

“Except that Tina is shorthanded so I’ll be down helping with fittings, in case anyone needs me.”

 

Kurt found it slightly more stressful to do that than his usual meandering around the showroom and helping pick out dresses for brides because once the alterations had been made and the dress was ready for the bride to try on for real, things could go wrong. They could have changed their mind in the time since they decided, which was rare but the worst because by that point there was usually a huge time crunch if they wanted to change to something else – and also the lack of refunds made people testy, but considering what they were working with it had to be understood. What was more often the case, if something was wrong, was the dress not fitting right due to weight gain or loss since the measurements had been taken.

 

Most things could be fixed with little hassle, though it was always a pain to add more to the workload, and that was why they did more than one fitting.

 

“I think she said her first appointment was early,” Mercedes offered as Kurt took the last sip of his mocha and tossed it into the nearby trash can. “But Sugar was down there to help until you got here.”

 

“Thanks,” Kurt replied, giving her a smile before ducking out of the room and heading for the fitting rooms.

 

The first few appointments went fairly well, the only noticeable hiccup being the bride who brought her mother who clearly didn’t approve of the dress she’d chosen and had been vocal about it. While Kurt actually didn’t mind having to pull people off to the side and remind them that it was not about what _they_ wanted because it wasn’t _their_ wedding, he often felt like something was wrong with the universe when he had to essentially scold women who were old enough to be his mother. In the end it had all worked out and both the bride _and_ mother had left with smiles on their faces, so he figured he could count that as a victory.

 

“This is the next one,” Tina said as she hauled a bag off of the rack and into the empty fitting room. Kurt glanced at the details listed on the card and recognized it immediately.

 

“Santana Lopez.”

 

“Yes, for Santana Lopez,” Tina replied, unzipping the bag to make sure everything was right. “Do you remember everyone you help or something? Because that’s insane. I remember a lot of people, but..”

 

“Not even close,” Kurt said with a light laugh. “Just the memorable ones.” Truthfully, he had a feeling he would have remembered Santana whether or not Blaine had been there, but that would have been more for what she had said than anything else. “And everything came in on it okay?”

 

“Mhmm. I checked over it yesterday and everything looked like it was supposed to—oh hi!” Tina broke off, looking down the corridor and smiling brightly. “Santana, right?”

 

Kurt glanced down in the direction Tina was looking and yes, Santana was being directed down the hall by another one of their staff, but she wasn’t alone – Blaine was right behind her. He bit the inside of his lip and grinned softly, clearing his throat after a moment to regain his normal air of professionalism before stepping off to the side to let Tina introduce herself and talk through how the fitting was going to go. It was only a couple minutes before she’d whisked Santana off into the fitting room to get her changed into the dress and Blaine was left outside.

 

“Fancy seeing you here,” Blaine said teasingly, nudging his shoulder against Kurt’s.

 

“Indeed it is,” Kurt replied, raising an eyebrow as he looked over at him. “Someone failed to mention they were going to be coming in today.”

 

“Well, I didn’t know.” Blaine scrunched his nose as he looked over to the curtain pulled across the entry of the room where Santana and Tina were. “ _Someone_ else hadn’t invited me and then last minute decided they didn’t want to come by themselves.”

 

“I’m glad. My day just got about ten times better than it was.”

 

“Only ten? Bad day, or am I lacking in cheering up power?”

 

“Neither,” Kurt answered, reaching over under the pretense of brushing an invisible piece of lint off Blaine’s shoulder but really just wanting to have an excuse to run his fingers against the soft fabric of the cardigan Blaine was wearing. He remembered exactly how it felt from earlier that day, but he didn’t think it hurt to have a reminder. “It would definitely be more than ten times if I weren’t at work.”

 

“Ah…” Blaine broke off as the curtain pulled open and he glanced over, eyebrows raised. “That was quick.”

 

“I’m good at taking my clothes off,” Santana replied, smirking over at him. She looked just as radiant as the first time Kurt had seen her in the dress, but this time without the process of getting harried and going through a few different options first.

 

“You really kind of are,” Tina agreed, skirting out from behind her and stepping in front to be able to see her better. “That was impressive.”

 

“Well you do have a lot of practice,” Blaine commented, and Tina looked over at him with widening eyes. “I meant because of work.”

 

“Probably not helping,” Kurt murmured, a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.

 

“I’m not a stripper,” Santana said, folding her arms across her chest and giving Blaine a look. “As much as _Blaine_ might like to make it _sound_ like I am.”

 

For someone standing there in a gorgeous, detailed bridal gown, Kurt thought Santana looked as though she might smack Blaine through the floor – though there was a faint look of amusement in her eyes that made him believe there wasn’t any real danger. Blaine just grinned and gave a little shrug, clearly not worried. Maybe Kurt had been lowballing a little when he’d said his day was only ten times better since he got to see him there at work, but he knew it would have been higher if he was able to kiss that grin right off his face.

 

Tina checked over all the aspects of the dress, making sure it was fit properly and there were no issues anywhere. She was one of the most meticulous people they had working in that department and while everyone was good, Kurt made a mental note to make sure she was the person there whenever Brittany came in for her fitting as well. It would have been fine whoever it was, but he thought it would be best for both dresses to be seen to by Tina, just to have the reassurance that everything would be done perfectly.

 

By the time the girls disappeared behind the curtain again for Santana to change into her street clothes, everything had been checked and tweaked and Santana had cried a little, which had made Blaine tear up, and Kurt reached over to squeeze his arm lightly once they were on their own. Blaine caught his hand before he could pull it away, fingers lacing with his and holding onto him firmly.

 

“I’ve been meaning to ask you something,” Blaine murmured, keeping his voice low – Kurt assumed because Tina and Santana weren’t talking as much as they had been the first time the curtain had been closed. While he didn’t think he would get in trouble for anything Blaine was about to say, he did like to keep his professional and personal lives separate so he appreciated the discretion.

 

“And what’s that?”

 

“Will you come to the wedding with me?” Blaine asked, his eyes sparkling as he looked over at him, biting his lip before going on. “I’m the best attendant; it would be a shame if I didn’t have a hot date.”

 

“A hot date, huh?” Kurt tilted his head, a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. “I mean, I’ve already seen the outfit you’ll be wearing so I think I should be able to keep up…”

 

“Oh good,” Blaine replied, squeezing his hand before letting go. “I was hoping you’d say yes.”

 

There really wouldn’t have ever been any other answer to give in Kurt’s mind, not just for that question but almost anything else Blaine would have asked him. He’d said yes to helping with Santana, yes to coffee, yes to drinks and morning dates and weddings. His hand missed the press of Blaine’s against it as soon as it was gone, and the rest of him missed his presence as soon as Santana was done and they both headed out the door – Blaine with a furtive glance over his shoulder and a little wave in Kurt’s direction. Tina was nice enough to pretend like she hadn’t noticed anything, but by that point Kurt didn’t care whether she had or hadn’t. All he could think about was the date and time scrawled on the back of one of his business cards and slid into his pocket by Blaine before he’d walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Despite how well the timing had worked out for everything else, Kurt wasn’t there for either of Brittany’s fittings or Santana’s final one. Blaine had come with her for that one as well, Kurt knew, because he’d known ahead of time for the final fitting and had told Kurt that morning when they’d met for coffee. With how busy it had been in other areas, he hadn’t even had the chance to duck down to where they would have been. That was all well and good, though, because the actual wedding itself came upon him quicker than he’d expected – especially since he’d been aware of the time frame of it all the entire time.

 

The rehearsal dinner had been an interesting experience, and not one that Kurt had been planning on having. He hadn’t assumed he would be invited to go along for it, a point of fact that Blaine seemed to find ridiculous. “Excuse me, I would very much like to have my boyfriend there for support on this momentous night that is pre-momentous day. Plus it’s a good opportunity to show you off.”

 

Kurt considered it a trial run of what the actual wedding would be like. He didn’t know anyone aside from Blaine – Santana didn’t count, despite the fact that he knew her a little – and considering that Blaine had his best attendant duties to attend to, he was aware that he would be on his own for a good deal of the time. There was no way he would pass up a wedding, especially not when he’d had a hand in helping with the dresses, and _especially_ not when he got to go with Blaine.

 

One of the reasons Kurt had gone into the wedding business in the first place was because he’d been dreaming of them since he was little. He’d planned his first wedding when he was four, and officiated at least a dozen weddings between various stuffed animals by the time he was through kindergarten. There had always been such grandiose pictures and plans in his mind of what he wanted his wedding to be like, whenever that day came, and he could remember the exact day he knew that might actually become a reality.

 

That was why he was especially glad and proud to be going to Brittany and Santana’s wedding, _especially_ with Blaine, because it was so much of what he’d been wishing for since he’d had that first wedding plan in his head. He would never forget the day that marriage equality had been passed – the day he thought for sure for the first time that he could actually have his one day. Legally.

 

“Thank you, for coming,” Blaine said, sliding into the seat beside Kurt once the speeches and toasts were done and setting their refilled cocktails on the table between them. It was at least the fifth time Blaine had thanked him that night, and Kurt still wasn’t sure why he kept doing it but it was adorable no matter what the cause. As if he would have said no for the rare opportunity to see Blaine at some time of day that wasn’t morning. “It really means a lot.”

 

“Of course I came,” Kurt replied, glancing down as Blaine took his hand between both his own, holding it on top of the table. He smiled as he looked back up at him, thumb rubbing over the back of Blaine’s knuckles. “You think I would have missed this? I get to see you, there’s free food and drinks, and again, you. Plus who knows if Santana is going to go all volcano on anyone, I wouldn’t want to miss that.”

 

“I hope not,” Blaine chuckled, shaking his head. “She’s been pretty calm today, but I’m sure tomorrow there will be some kind of eruption.”

 

“Do you have to be there very early tomorrow?”

 

“I do,” Blaine said with a nod, scrunching his nose a little as he let go with one of his hands, reaching for his drink. “Need to make sure all the ducks are in a row and that no one’s going to die.”

 

“I’m sure you’ll succeed in both those endeavors.” Kurt leaned over and kissed the corner of his mouth, feeling the smile turning up beneath his lips. “But if anything goes horribly awry, just remember you have a professional on your speed dial.”

 

“As if I would bother you with such things on your day off,” Blaine scoffed, rolling his eyes playfully before giving Kurt’s hand a squeeze. “I’m hoping there wouldn’t be a need, but I might feign an emergency to get you there earlier and sneak off to some secluded corridor…”

 

“You don’t have to _feign an emergency_ to get me there early, just tell me a time and I’ll be there.”

 

“Then how about,” Blaine began, taking a sip of his drink and setting it down to cover Kurt’s hand with his again. “You come early. I’m sure I’ll be keeping you in the loop of what all is going on, so it’ll be up to you _how_ early, but I definitely wouldn’t mind seeing you before the ceremony. How does that sound?”

 

The warmth and clasp of Blaine’s hands were one of Kurt’s favorite things, and by that point it was just plain _comfort_. It was something he’d grown used to over the days and weeks of holding it over coffee, the way Blaine would hold his between both of his own, like he needed to use more than one. How if they were walking or standing on their fingers would lace automatically. It was one of the most natural things Kurt had ever experienced and he didn’t think he’d ever get enough of it – and he didn’t want to. Hell, he would have shown up early for the wedding even if it just meant sitting and holding Blaine’s hand until his duties swept him away from Kurt’s side.

 

“I think that sounds perfect.”

 

They stayed far too late considering how most of the people at the dinner had an early call time for the wedding the next day, but that didn’t stop Blaine from taking Kurt home. It was entirely out of the way and Blaine had never been to his apartment, Kurt knew both those things, but he wasn’t about to complain. Not when they were sitting in the back of a cab, their hands linked and resting on his lap, his head tilted against Blaine’s shoulder, listening to the way he hummed along softly to the radio.

 

“You should stay,” he murmured as they got within a few blocks of his apartment and the taxi pulled to a stop at a red light. Blaine’s humming went up in a questioning intonation before fading off, and Kurt felt him shifting to look down and he tilted his own head back to look up at him. “You came all this way.”

 

“Really?” Blaine asked softly, his thumb rubbing over the back of Kurt’s hand. “I have to wake up early tomorrow; I don’t want to keep you from sleeping in.”

 

It wasn’t as though Kurt doubted Blaine or how he felt, but it hadn’t been the reaction he’d expected. Maybe it had been spontaneous and perhaps a little forward considering how little they saw each other outside of morning coffee – though it had never felt like they were missing out on anything with how much time they got to spend and how consistent it was – but Kurt had been hoping for maybe a little more enthusiasm than hesitation. “Blaine, you don’t have to, I wasn’t trying to push—”

 

“No, no,” Blaine interrupted, shaking his head. “That’s not what I meant, I would love to.” He paused, dipping his head down to press a lingering kiss against Kurt’s forehead. “That sounds wonderful; I just didn’t want to ruin your morning with my alarm.”

 

“I don’t think my morning could possibly be ruined by an alarm if the first thing I see when I wake up is you,” Kurt replied, lifting his head to kiss his cheek before sitting up to dig out his wallet and pay the driver as he pulled over to the curb.

 

To be fair, he hadn’t fully thought it through. All he’d thought about was how he’d rather not have to say goodnight, not when the evening had been so blissful and good up until that point, and so he’d ignored the fact that Blaine had nothing with him except the clothes on his back. It didn’t matter, not when it was so late and it would probably be better for Blaine to get sleep instead of having to travel to his own place before getting his head against a pillow. There would be plenty of time in the morning to go and get ready for the day, and Blaine seemed to be on the same page as Kurt in that regard.

 

His apartment was clean and spacious, and not used to anyone but him being in it. Blaine moved his way through the living room, fingers grazing over furniture as he explored and Kurt went through his ritual of putting his things away in their proper spots – bag hanging on the hook on the wall, keys stowed in the bowl on the table, the light jacket he’d been wearing hung in the closet. When the door to the closet clicked closed, Blaine turned around to face him with a smile, closing the distance between them and pressing a soft kiss against his lips.

 

“I’m going to need to borrow some clothes unless I’m going to sleep in these.”

 

There were sleep-worthy clothes found easily enough, and Kurt had a spare toothbrush in his medicine cabinet that was handed over as Blaine slipped into the bathroom to change and get ready for bed. It felt natural and comfortable, despite the fact that they’d barely had time together outside of coffee dates, and Kurt was glad. That night had been the most time he’d spent with Blaine all at once and that was why he hadn’t wanted it to end, why he’d invited him to stay, because it had _all_ felt like that and it wasn’t as though he’d been concerned that their schedules had kept him from noticing that something wasn’t working between them but that night was kind of proving to him that everything _was_ working.

 

Everything with Blaine felt right in a way that Kurt hadn’t realized he had been missing. He loved his job but he needed more than just that, and Blaine was that piece of the puzzle. It had gotten to the point that he couldn’t remember what it had been like before they’d met, couldn’t remember what life had been before coffee every morning and texts at night. It was like he’d been going through life just fine, unaware that just on the other side of a door there was so much more waiting for him – and then Blaine had opened that door.

 

“These are really comfortable,” Blaine commented as he came back from the bathroom, changed into the pajamas Kurt had provided. The difference in height between them was so much more obvious with the way the shirt looked big on his shoulders which weren’t nearly as broad as Kurt’s, and how the cuffs of the pants hung down against the floor. They weren’t right for him and perfect all at the same time, and Kurt smiled softly as he watched Blaine settle on the opposite side of the bed.

 

“Thank you,” Kurt said softly, sliding in under the covers across from him and turning on his side to face him, head nestled easily against his pillow and his hand resting over Blaine’s shoulder. Blaine followed suit and rolled onto his side, his hand sliding up to rest over Kurt’s forearm and his thumb tracing gentle lines back and forth against his wrist. “For staying.”

 

“Of course,” Blaine replied, shifting in to the point where their noses almost touched. “It was far too early to say goodnight.”

 

“It’s almost one in the morning.”

 

“Like I said,” Blaine murmured, a smile tugging up at the corners of his mouth as he tilted his chin in and pressed a soft, lingering kiss against Kurt’s lips. “Too early.”

 

There was a brief moment pulled away from each other to make sure that the proper alarms were set for the next morning, and Blaine made an adorable scrunched up face when he realized just how few hours he had before he was going to be rudely awakened by his phone, but then they were right back to how they’d been before. They were both tired, that much had been obvious on the cab ride there, and not even kisses, albeit they were slow and lazy ones at that, could keep them awake much longer. Blaine fell asleep first, his forehead pressed against Kurt’s and his breath falling heavily against Kurt’s lips, and it wasn’t long before Kurt drifted off as well, Blaine’s fingers still wrapped gently around his wrist like a reminder that he hadn’t already been asleep and dreaming.

 

Either Blaine’s alarm was incredibly quiet or he’d woken up before it had gone off – which wasn’t that likely considering how few hours of sleep there had been – but either way, it didn’t wake up Kurt. The alarm didn’t wake him, nor did the shift of the bed as Blaine got out, or even any of the noise that would have come from him moving around the apartment. Considering that Kurt wasn’t used to any of it, he’d assumed it all would have at least made him stir. But none of it had, or at least none of it _did_ until he woke up to a press of lips against his and the soft scratch of fingertips against his hair.

 

“Good morning,” Blaine murmured, dropping another kiss against the corner of his mouth before pulling back. Kurt slowly sat up, blinking his eyes open and looking up at him. He was already dressed in his clothes from the night before, with his hair still mussed from sleep but considering it was just barely past six in the morning, based on the clock on the bedside table, it wasn’t like anyone on the street was going to hold it against him. Not that they should have anyway because it was adorable, by Kurt’s standards.

 

“Morning,” he said softly, his voice scratchy and rough from sleep, and he cleared his throat before trying anything else. “You leaving?”

 

“Mhmm,” Blaine replied, running his fingers through Kurt’s hair starting at his forehead and pushing back. It probably had something to do with the way Kurt’s hair had been in his face but he didn’t care what it was because it felt so nice. “I didn’t want to wake you up but it was either that or leave your door unlocked, and I _really_ didn’t want to do that.”

 

“Right,” Kurt mumbled, rubbing his hand over his face to try and get his eyes to cooperate a little more before pushing the covers down, getting to his feet and stretching. Blaine’s arms slipped around his waist while his own were reaching up toward the ceiling to stretch, and Kurt smiled softly, leaning against him before pecking his cheek and moving out of his hold to walk with him to the door. It was good that Blaine had thought about the door, because Kurt really didn’t want his door to be left unlocked, especially when he was sleeping, and he reached over for Blaine’s hand with his free one as he undid the locks. “Call me if there’s anything I can help with…”

 

“I’m sure it’ll be fine,” Blaine said, squeezing Kurt’s hand and bringing it up to brush a kiss over the back of it. “I’ll let you know what would be a good time for you to come early, if you still want to, but hopefully there won’t be any emergencies that require your expertise.”

 

Kurt smiled softly and leaned in to kiss him, lingering there for a few seconds before Blaine murmured that he had to go and gave him a hug – a far too comfortable and snuggly hug to be cut so short when it was that early and Kurt was still barely awake – and another quick kiss before he headed down the hallway for the stairs. It wasn’t until Blaine turned the corner and disappeared from his sight that Kurt shut the door, latching the locks and stumbling his way back to bed. The pillow on the other side still smelled like Blaine, the faint scent of his cologne and something raspberry there on the pillowcase where his head had been resting those few hours of the night, and Kurt fell asleep with his face nestled in against it.

 

When he woke up the second time, his own alarm blaring from the table beside him, he was much more alert than he had been before. That mean he started to notice all the little reminders Blaine had left behind – the toothbrush next to his on the sink, the pajamas folded neatly and stacked on the chair in the corner of his room. They were all just little things until he got to the kitchen to get himself something for breakfast, and that was when he noticed there was something on the counter, which struck him odd considering that Blaine hadn’t been in the kitchen at all the night before.

_Kurt,_

_I’m so glad you asked me to stay, but sad I had to leave so early. I can’t wait to see you later, so you’d better make sure to come early so I don’t have to wait so long. And because I’m going to make you wake up here in a few minutes so I can leave, make sure to get some good coffee this morning, okay? How about that Starbucks down the block? I’ll see you later. – Blaine_

 

Kurt _had_ been planning on making himself coffee there and lazing about the morning before having to get ready for the wedding, but the thought of something better than that sounded incredible. Having spent the past several months transitioning from coffee from his apartment to sitting in a coffee shop most mornings, it got him used to a certain taste and way to start the day. He’d already gotten to see Blaine, so that just left getting his coffee – which was why he headed to Starbucks after he took a shower.

 

To be fair, the lack of caffeine was probably why he didn’t understand what the barista was saying to him when he tried to hand over his card, and it took her saying it again before he realized she wasn’t taking it from him. He blinked, slowly pulling his hand back and furrowing his brow as he let her words start to register. “I’m sorry, what was that?”

 

“You said your name was Kurt?” she asked, and Kurt nodded once as he turned his card over in his fingers. “Well then your coffee’s taken care of!”

 

“….why?”

 

“Your drink will be ready down at the end.”

 

She smiled, handing him a folded up piece of paper and gesturing down toward the hand off plane at the end of the counter. Kurt slipped his card back into his wallet and pulled out a couple dollars to drop in the tip jar before moving toward the other end of the counter, looking down at what she’d given him. It wasn’t a piece of paper, it was actually a holder for a gift card, but there was still writing on the inside that made Kurt smile even more than anything else in the past twenty-four hours with Blaine had.

_It was my turn to buy. See you soon! – Blaine_

 

Once the texts from Blaine started coming, they came frequently. Kurt had gotten back to his apartment and enjoyed his coffee before the first one came, and then it seemed like every half hour or so his phone would buzz again and there would be another. At least it seemed as though the morning was going smoothly, from the words and pictures that Kurt received, and all the lead up it provided for the actual ceremony made him even more excited about it. It had been a while since he’d actually _been_ to a wedding, after all, and he’d already been looking forward to it – Blaine was just making him even more so, and also making him smile with everything he sent.

 

By the time Kurt got the text from Blaine giving him a good time to arrive early, he had already started getting dressed. He’d figured he would go early even if he didn’t hear from Blaine, just in case, and he had figured it into his schedule for the day – unless Blaine had texted him even earlier. As it was, he was dressed for the wedding and out the door in a cab to the Foundry within half an hour, glad to be done with the tedious work he’d been doing around his apartment just killing time and waiting.

 

There was just so much he was looking forward to that day, especially considering the night before. It had all been wonderful – the rehearsal dinner, Blaine staying over – and it all boiled down to the fact that he’d gotten to spend so much time with his boyfriend. Their schedules couldn’t be helped, he knew that, but once Blaine didn’t have to help with the wedding plans and keeping Santana sane there would be more time freed up, time that Kurt hoped to monopolize.

 

Blaine was waiting just outside the front door of the building, talking with a man that Kurt recognized from that picture Blaine had shown him on his phone when he’d been describing the outfits for the wedding, the outfits that both men standing there were wearing. They looked as good as they had in that picture, only better because they were life sized and not on some tiny little screen, and Kurt slipped his hands into his pockets once he was out of the cab, letting his gaze rake up from Blaine’s shoes as he closed the distance between them, getting up to his eyes when he was just feet away.

 

“There you are,” Blaine greeted, tilting his head and smiling. “I’ve been looking for you.”

 

“Not for too long, I hope,” Kurt replied, leaning in to kiss him softly, feeling his smile turn up more against his lips.

 

“Feels like forever,” Blaine murmured, mostly seeming like he was teasing.

 

The other man standing there was introduced as Mike, one of the other attendants, and there was a short amount of small talk exchanged before Blaine excused them to go inside and leave Mike waiting for his girlfriend, who had texted him that she was _almost_ there but her cab driver had gone down the wrong street and they were having to turn around. Once they were inside, Blaine took Kurt’s hand in his and led him down the corridor. There was really only one way to describe how it felt to have the pressure of Blaine’s fingers against his palm, holding on tightly but not too tight, and that was reassuring. It was such a gentle reminder of everything they had, and Kurt loved how simple it was and yet still so perfect.

 

Blaine led him into the main room of the Foundry, already completely decorated and set up for the reception that would happen after the ceremony. It was gorgeous, with elegant and simple decorations, soft lighting giving just enough so people could see easily but without losing the mood it was setting, and each table set for dinner. Kurt knew he noticed the details that other people might not because it was his job to, but that was another reason why he loved weddings so much. He loved being able to look at a table and notice every little detail the planner had put into it and how it had been executed. There was so much care taken and given to everything on days which were that important, and he loved that he could see it.

 

“This is beautiful,” Kurt murmured, letting Blaine lead him through the tables and into the clearing at the end, his gaze moving up to take in the light above but then quickly dropping back down to Blaine as his arm slid around Kurt’s waist and pulled him in closer, starting to sway. “Hi there…”

 

“Hi,” Blaine replied with a smile, leaning in and pressing a kiss to his lips before whispering against them. “Dance with me.”

 

There was no music, and the noise that Kurt had heard in the corridor was completely blocked out by the closed doors of the room. There was nothing but them, surrounded by decorations and quiet, and Kurt knew if there had been anything else it would have ruined the moment. Being there on the small dance floor with Blaine, just the two of them and nothing else interfering, interrupting, distracting, wasn’t something he’d expected out of the day but once he had it, he didn’t want there to be anything else.

 

It was peaceful, just standing and swaying with Blaine, his own arm moved around him to keep him close – as if he would move away. It was also so easy to let his mind wander to places far off in the future, places he logically wanted to say were only possibilities but deep down knew were reality. He knew it was partially the decorations around them, partially the day and what was to come, and then also that despite the fact that it had been years since the laws were passed, he still had that slight disbelief and awe of the fact that one day – any day he wanted, but obviously not _that_ day – he could get married. Legally. To whomever he wanted.

 

Being there like that with Blaine he couldn’t help but think about that one day somewhere in the future, dancing in their own reception hall and just losing themselves in each other like they had that day. He could envision it so clearly, down to the way both their tuxedos would be tailored so precisely and fit like gloves, the fabric so soft and smooth beneath his hand on Blaine’s back, the way Blaine’s breath would tickle against his neck as a reminder that he was _right there_ , as if a reminder would be needed, which it never would. There would be far less pink than they were surrounded by there in the Foundry, of that Kurt was almost entirely sure.

 

What he was most sure about when it came to everything running through his head was Blaine. He’d dated before, been in serious relationships before, but never had he been able to imagine something like that, and definitely not as clearly as he had. It was all in the way Blaine’s hand pressed against the small of his back, strong and sure, and how he could tuck his chin down against Blaine’s shoulder and just stay there like that as long as he wanted. He knew exactly how long he wanted, and the fact that it was forever didn’t even cause the smallest flutter of doubt or fear.

 

“Are you nervous?” he asked quietly, breaking the silence but still just dancing slowly with him. Over the course of the planning and everything to do with the wedding, the only part of it that had given Blaine any sort of pause was the speech he had to give at the reception. Kurt had teased that it was silly, because it wasn’t as though Blaine wasn’t used to getting up in front of people – it was his _job_ to do that, after all. He got it, though, because it was one thing to perform on a stage and another to stand up and speak heartfelt words about someone so close and important to him.

 

“You make me not be,” Blaine replied, just as quiet, his head turning to press a kiss against Kurt’s cheek.

It was a sweet sentiment and Kurt hoped it was true, smiling at the kiss to his cheek before tilting his head to press his lips against Blaine’s. That was something they didn’t have often – time to savor everything like that. The night before had been full of soft, sleepy kisses as they’d laid in his bed and fallen asleep, but they were both wide awake then and the difference was oh so clear. It was in the flick of Blaine’s tongue against his lips, running against the seam before he parted them easily and sighed into his mouth,

 

They kissed often, at least twice every time they had coffee – once in greeting and in farewell – but those were light, brushing kisses that only lasted a brief few seconds, and were wonderful in their own right but nothing like the way he could feel and taste Blaine’s tongue against his, twisting and twining together in the most delicious way that made Kurt’s fingers tighten against Blaine’s shoulder where his hand had been resting. It was exactly like their first kiss in the way it made Kurt breathless, made him chase after Blaine’s lips when it felt like he was pulling back because it seemed unfair for any of it to end, and how when he finally did let Blaine pull back, he rest their foreheads together and just let his breath play across his lips.

 

“God, I love you.”

 

The words came out with a breath, so softly spoken that Kurt wasn’t sure that he’d actually said them out loud instead of just thinking them in his head, and he would have been convinced he’d imagined saying them if not for the way Blaine’s breath hitched and his hand pressed a little more against the small of Kurt’s back, as if he was trying to ground himself. There was a firm, certain kiss pressed against his lips, drawing out a soft sound from the back of his throat, before Blaine let his head tilt back from Kurt’s so he could look up at him properly, their eyes meeting and Kurt’s searching his for that split second before murmured words crossed the distance between them and his heart felt like it leapt in his chest.

 

“I love you too.”

 

They barely had a minute more there together before they were interrupted, but that minute was perfect and sweet, Blaine’s hand sliding up from the small of Kurt’s back to rest between his shoulder blades and keep him held in close. A minute of the most tender kiss of Kurt’s life, which was a minute he wanted to go on for a lot longer than it was, but then the door to the room swung open and the noise of it in what had been almost silence for so long, save for their hushed conversations, was startling in itself and enough to make him pull back.

 

“Oh, sorry…” It was Quinn, who Kurt remembered from that first day at the store, who had been searching for Blaine because it was almost time for pictures. There was a slightly wry upturn of her mouth made Kurt think she wasn’t _entirely_ sorry and more amused than anything, but at least she’d attempted to apologize. “Picture time, Blaine. We need you.”

 

“Well at least I had a little calm before the storm,” Blaine murmured, letting his hand move down the length of Kurt’s spine before pulling away, leaving their hands entwined how they had been already and taking a step back. “How do I look?”

 

“Amazing,” Kurt replied, adjusting Blaine’s bow tie slightly before nodding. “Perfect.”

 

Quinn led them out to where the rest of the wedding party was already assembled, minus both brides, and the photographer was already arranging the group to set up a shot. Blaine brought their linked hands up and kissed the back of Kurt’s before letting it go so he could go join the others, looking back over his shoulder and winking before slipping into the group and getting his shoulder nudged by Mike.

 

It was fun to watch the pictures get taken, especially when everyone in the party seemed easygoing about the whole process. Brittany and Santana were each brought out individually by someone who Kurt could only assume was the wedding planner, and they had pictures done with their attendants. For as stressed as Kurt had heard Santana was about the whole wedding, she seemed to be calmer than he would have expected or than he had ever seen her before. She was smiling – _actually_ smiling, not the smirking grins he’d come to realize was her normal rendition of a smile – and laughing and seeming to enjoy herself. That was one of Kurt’s favorite things to see at weddings – that the people getting married weren’t letting the day overwhelm them to the point of not enjoying what it was, and that was a celebration of them and their love.

 

Brittany was a slightly different story, as she was clearly nervous but not to the point where Kurt would actually worry. It was that type of nervous that would be expected from anyone in her position, and to be fair she seemed to push it off as soon as she was surrounded by her friends and in front of the camera. While all the resituating and posing could get boring to watch, Kurt liked it for the moments in between, those moment where the people in front of the lens didn’t have to be looking at the camera and could just fade into something natural for a few seconds. Those were the moments he watched for while he stood off behind the photographer while pictures were being taken.

 

Guests for the ceremony began arriving shortly after the pictures were done, and Blaine escorted Kurt to a seat, kissing him on the cheek before running off to take care of other people who were waiting. The courtyard where the ceremony was taking place was breathtaking, and the decorations that had been put up were just as simple as the ones in the reception room but even more delicate, enhancing the surroundings instead of distracting from them.

 

There was beautiful music performed by a string quartet as the venue filled, which it did fairly quickly, and Kurt was glad to hear that it wasn’t the traditional music that most people had at their weddings. Some of the songs were familiar, some weren’t, and there wasn’t a list in the program of what they all were; all it said was that the selections played before the ceremony were all songs that held meaning for the couple. As if Kurt hadn’t been already, he could see how easy it would be to get swept up in the day sitting there in that setting, surrounded by beautiful décor and the music being played as it was.

 

Kurt also loved how the seats were arranged – not the typical two blocks with an aisle down the middle, but rather one large grouping that was curved in on the sides, making it feel as though the people there to witness the ceremony were truly an _audience_. It made sense not to have an aisle with how the doors were on the side, how the attendants filed in from either side in their red and pink, the women with small, tasteful bouquets, and the men each with a small boutonnière pinned to the left strap of their suspenders.

 

After witnessing the pictures being taken before the ceremony, Kurt was looking forward to seeing each of the bride’s reactions to seeing each other. Blaine had said they were being secretive with each other about their dresses and that they’d insisted on not seeing each other at all before the actual ceremony once they’d gotten to the venue that day. That was why there hadn’t been any pictures taken with both of them in it. Besides, that was one of his favorite parts of any wedding – seeing the expressions on the faces of the couple getting married when they saw each other, that joy and love that was rarely captured so well as in that exact moment.

 

And when the doors opened on either side of the venue that was exactly what he got.

 

If anyone had told him the first time that he’d met Santana that not only would he be going to her wedding, but he would also be seeing no trace at all of the cutting harshness he’d been greeted with and witnessed over their first encounter, Kurt never would have believed them. And true, he’d gotten to know her as more than just how she’d presented herself then, but that didn’t change the fact that when she walked through that door and her eyes rose up from the ground to look across at Brittany, she had the purest look of adoration on her face that he had ever seen – nothing but love and wonderment.

 

He was sure Brittany had much of the same in her expression but when his gaze moved across to see he got stuck halfway there because, Blaine was looking out at him with a look that put him right back to those perfect minutes of quiet and _them_ they’d had in the reception hall earlier. It only lasted a brief second before Blaine’s gaze moved away to glancing over his shoulder to watch Santana closed the distance to where the officiant was, meeting Brittany in the middle.

 

The ceremony itself was so personal and fit both women getting married perfectly, but it was the little details that stood out to Kurt in the blur of it all going by – the way that, when requested for them to hold hands, Brittany had held up her hand with her pinkie out and Santana had linked her own with it, or in the wry look that Blaine had shot his way when Santana had handed her bouquet over to him. Their vows were enough to make anyone teary eyed, and everyone _was_ at least that if they weren’t actually crying, entire wedding party included.

 

Once the rings were exchanged and the vows were done, and they were finally told they could kiss, it seemed like they had been just waiting for that permission since they’d walked out those doors and seen each other for the first time in hours. It looked like the most natural thing in the world for them, the way that Santana’s arms twined up around Brittany’s neck and kept her in close as their lips met – and then even after the fact, how they didn’t pull away once it was done, their foreheads resting against each other and noses brushing as words no one else could hear were whispered between them.

 

Each row filed out in turn once the ceremony was over, giving the couple well wishes. When it was his turn to do so, Kurt found himself being hugged so tightly by Brittany that he couldn’t find the words he’d meant to say. Santana was less aggressive with her greeting, and he appreciated it all the same. Blaine pulled him over to the side once he’d cleared them both, pressing a kiss against his cheek and keeping his arm around Kurt’s waist as he spoke close to his ear.

 

“The rest of the pictures with all of us shouldn’t take long. I’ll come find you once we’re done.”

 

The reception hall felt so different, filled with people and chatter and not at all the quiet sanctuary that it had been just hours before. It felt a little like everyone there was intruding on something that wasn’t theirs, which Kurt knew was a silly thing to think because it wasn’t hisor Blaine’s but for a while it _had_ been _theirs_ and that was enough for that feeling of possessiveness to sweep over him when he saw someone standing where they’d been dancing earlier.

 

Blaine had been right about the pictures not taking much more time, at least for all the attendants, because Kurt barely had time to finish a drink before his boyfriend slid into the seat next to him and draped his arm across the back of his chair. “Miss me?”

 

“Only a little,” Kurt replied, leaning over to kiss the corner of his mouth. “I like your flower.”

 

“Why thank you,” Blaine murmured, a smile spreading across his face enough to make the corners of his eyes crinkle as he looked down at his boutonnière. “I like it, too.”

 

“I liked all those other flowers you had as well.”

 

“Oh yes, I looked so nice with that bouquet…”

 

“You did,” Kurt insisted, nodding but grinning all the same. “It was very becoming.”

 

“Hush…” Blaine kissed him firmly, still smiling and letting his hand move up from the back of the chair to rest on Kurt’s shoulder as he pulled back. “So how was the ceremony? Up to your standards?”

 

“I don’t _actually_ go to that many weddings, Blaine,” Kurt replied, his fingertips tapping against his empty glass. “It was beautiful, though. Even more than I’d been expecting from everything you’d told me.”

 

“It turned out really well. All that planning and stressing worked out in the end. I can’t think of one thing that didn’t go the way it was supposed to do.”

 

“Well I’d imagine if it had, Santana would have murdered someone.”

 

“You imagine correctly,” Blaine said with a grin, reaching over to take Kurt’s glass from him. “I’ll go get us some drinks, I’ll be right back.”

 

There was just enough time for them to enjoy the drinks that Blaine returned with before Brittany and Santana were announced and came into the room. Kurt could tell Blaine was still nervous about the speech he had to give, but at least he had enough time to eat before it so that gave him something to focus on for a while. The food was definitely good enough to be distracting, done by a caterer that Kurt had always heard amazing things about from clients and other vendors in the past, but then it was gone and Blaine had to leave their table to go to the microphone, glass of champagne in hand.

 

“Evening, everyone,” Blaine greeted, offering an easy smile as he glanced over the tables arranged around the room. “For those of you who don’t know me, I’m Blaine… the lucky guy who has the pleasure of marrying Santana eight times a week up on a stage." There was a soft titter, which Kurt could see at least made Blaine's shoulders relax slightly, before he continued on. "And I truly mean it's a pleasure. I never envisioned myself getting married to someone like Santana, but after seeing how everything went today I think I got the raw end of the deal with how our wedding goes in our show. This was much, much better, and for good reason.

 

"I'll never forget the first time Santana told me about Brittany. It was about two in the morning on a Wednesday and my phone went off, and usually when someone calls that late it can only mean that there's an emergency or someone's in the hospital," Blaine went on, gesturing a little with his champagne flute but not enough to send any of the liquid inside spilling over the rim, "but that was not the case that night. No, on the other end there was a very drunk, very _passionate_ Santana who just _had_ to tell me about this girl that she'd met..." Kurt spared a glance over at the bridal table, taking in the way Santana looked both bemused and horrified that he'd chosen to tell that story, and how Brittany was positively beaming as she wrapped her arms around one of Santana's and rest her chin on her shoulder. "I'm still not entirely sure of everything that she said, because at least half of it was in Spanish and my Spanish is rusty at best – definitely not helpful when the person doing the speaking has done one too many shots of tequila and I'm not even all the way awake – but I got enough of it to get the gist."

 

Blaine paused, glancing over beside him to where Brittany and Santana were sitting, both looking up at him. "There was one thing you said to me, and you said it clearer than anything else that night, right before you hung up. Do you remember what that was?" Santana nodded, looking like she might cry again like she had right when Brittany had started her vows during the ceremony, and she shifted her hand up to rest over where her wife's was on her arm. "You said to me, and I don't think I'll ever forget the way you said it, so sure of it like there was nothing else in the world that could ever be true, you said: Blaine, one day... one day I'm going to marry her. I don't know when, or how, or whether the cake will be vanilla or chocolate, but _she_ is the person I'm supposed to spend the rest of my life with. One day, I'm going to marry her."

 

There was silence throughout the room, save for the few sniffles from people overcome with emotion – and Kurt couldn't blame them because he felt like he was going to cry right along with them. "From that moment," Blaine continued, smiling softly over at them, "I was just waiting for this day. Brittany, I knew you had to be someone truly special to have that kind of effect on someone – especially Santana – and I was so glad that I got to meet you when I did and come to have you as a friend in my life. Watching the two of you grow together has been an amazing experience, and I have been so grateful to witness your love. Ever since that phone call, I knew this was coming, knew that one day I was going to get to see the two of you share your love with a wider audience. I hope I can speak for all of those gathered here when I say thank you for sharing that.

 

"So if I may," he said, clearing his throat and raising his glass slightly. "To Brittany and Santana, I wish you all the years of happiness in your future. I have never been prouder to be your friend, and I know that there is nothing but greatness awaiting you from this moment on in your lives together."

 

Kurt took a sip of his champagne along with everyone else, watching Blaine hug both brides tightly before heading back to their table and sliding into the seat beside him with a deep exhale. After everything that had been said it didn't really seem like the right time to say anything else, so Kurt leaned over and kissed him tenderly, his hand moving up to cup Blaine's jaw and let his thumb stroke against his cheek a few times before he pulled back and offered him a smile. "What were you so worried about?" he murmured, kissing him again lightly. "You were incredible."

 

"That I was going to start crying and not be able to make it through," Blaine replied, taking Kurt's hand from his jaw and lacing their fingers together before resting their hands on his leg and letting out another long breath before turning his attention to Quinn, who had taken the microphone to give her speech.

Quinn's speech was just as heartfelt as Blaine's had been, though with less recounting of drunken phone calls. Either way, it was enough to bring tears to people just as Blaine's had, though Kurt was a little more distracted by the firm hold Blaine had on his hand and replaying the speech he'd given in his head to let her speech capture his emotions as much as the first had. Of course he knew he was biased, he would never deny that, but there was also no denying that Blaine had given a good speech – and considering how nervous he had been feeling about it, Kurt was extra proud of him for that.

 

"You know, I think they're going to have a much more successful marriage than you've ever had with Santana," Kurt teased once Quinn's speech was done and they'd toasted the couple again, watching as the first piece of cake was cut and they were nice enough not get it all over each other's faces or dresses.

"I would certainly _hope_ so," Blaine said, nudging his shoulder. "Though in my defense, I am nothing like my character and would like to believe I would be a much better husband than I continually portray day after day."

 

"I'm sure you would be," Kurt replied, kissing the corner of his mouth and pausing as their conversation processed fully through his mind. There were implications that could easily be taken from what he'd said, but also from what Blaine had said first, but other than that fleeting thought he wasn't bothered by it – and Blaine didn't seem to be either. That was a certain kind of reassurance that he so rarely had, and he loved that he could say things around Blaine that could so easily be taken one way or the other, quickly dissected to mean something else, but they never were. "I know you would be."

 

The first song played and Kurt watched as Brittany and Santana danced so close together right where he and Blaine had been dancing hours before. They hadn't had music when they'd been there, but the brides of the day definitely did, and Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder as he let the music wash over him and the full beauty of the entire day sink in. There was no way he ever would have imagined being there, not after the first meeting with Santana, not after that first meeting for coffee with Blaine, and not even after the third or fourth one of those, but he wasn't sure if he'd ever been more glad to be somewhere in his life. The whole day had been wonder layered in wonder, from the moment he'd been woken up to when he'd woken up the second time and gone to get his coffee, when he'd arrived at the Foundry, dancing with Blaine and _I love you_ , and all the wedding festivities that had happened and would happen still, it was like a dream that had come to life and he was right there in it.

 

"Shall we dance?" Blaine asked in a murmur once the song ended and the DJ invited everyone onto the dance floor. "Or do you want to have cake first?"

 

"Dance," Kurt answered, not a doubt in his mind that cake could wait all night if the other option was getting to dance with Blaine.

 

Blaine didn't let go of his hand for a second as they both got up and moved to the open space of the room, and it was reminiscent of how it had been when Kurt had first arrived there that day, save for the people around them. They still had that, though, and Kurt could tell Blaine was thinking about it as they stepped in close together and their arms slipped around each other exactly how they had been before, almost as though it was old habit.

 

“I _am_ very impressed that you didn’t cry during your speech,” Kurt commented softly as they swayed with the music, his fingers curled around Blaine’s shoulder where his hand was resting. “I don’t think I would have gotten through that. I mean, I wasn’t even the one giving it and I definitely had some tears…”

 

“That story has always meant a lot to me,” Blaine replied, his hand pressing a little firmer against the small of Kurt’s back. “Because I mean what I said, I’ll never forget that moment – it was like she was completely sober all of a sudden and everything coming out of her mouth was what she completely believed to be true. To me, it was just this sign that sometimes… you just know. All it takes is a moment. It might not be at first sight, it so rarely is, but there are moments when you just know…”

 

“A moment,” Kurt repeated, thinking back to the first time they’d met. There hadn’t been a chance for anything like that that day, not with it being at his work where he was always so careful to keep things as professional as possible – right up until the moment he gave Blaine his number, and not just his work one either. There had been many moments over coffee, and definitely the night that Kurt had gone to see Blaine in his show, and the more he thought about it the more everything stuck out to him for exactly what it was.

 

“There is a moment,” Blaine whispered, fingers splaying against Kurt’s back and keeping him pulled in close as he spoke near his ear, “when you say to yourself… oh there you are, I’ve been looking for you forever.”

 

The words ran through Kurt’s body like a surge of adrenaline, his grip on Blaine’s shoulder tightening as he tilted his head back enough to be able to kiss him, their mouths slanting together as they had so many times that day on that dance floor. He could feel his heart beating against his ribcage, and his hand slid up to cup the back of Blaine’s neck as he gave a soft whimper against his lips, thumb rubbing up against the hair at the nape of his neck as he pulled back after a long moment, words rushing out with his breath as he looked straight into Blaine’s eyes. “One day.”

 

“One day.”

 

Maybe Kurt’s biggest moment had been earlier that day when he’d so clearly been able to picture their future, however far down the road, and their wedding day. All he knew was that he didn’t feel crazy for thinking about it like he had because they were both on the same page and _one day_ , though he didn’t know when or where, or whether the cake would be chocolate or vanilla or any other flavor under the sun, or what their colors would be or their rings would look like, or any number of other variables, one thing out of all of it was certain.

 

He’d found the person he was supposed to spend the rest of his life with, and one day they would be dancing like then but at their own reception, after their own ceremony, and he couldn’t wait for that day.


End file.
